warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Flowerkit's prophecy
Chapter One "Come on Streampelt!" encouraged Riverclan's Medicine Cat, Williowbreeze. "There are 4 kits Streampelt! Congratulations!" As soon as Oakfur heard the kits were born he rushed in to see his mate. "I will leave you two alone now." said Willowbreeze. "Aren't they beautiful?" asked Streampelt. "Yes" replied Oakfur "We can name the silverish she-cat Silverkit and the brown she-cat Mudkit." "Ok. Then the black tom will be Ravenkit and the tortoiseshell she-cat Flowerkit." "Those are beautiful names for beautiful kits." said Willowbreeze, who entered to make sure everything was fine. "I noticed Silverkit looks like you, Streampelt, Mudkit looks like Oakfur, Ravenkit looks like Midnightstorm, your mom. Flowerkit doesn't look like any one in your family." "That is wierd." replied Streampelt "Oh well." Chapter Two Later when Streampelt went into her nest to sleep Starclan sent her a dream. Flowingstar appered (she was the leader that just joined Starclan before Mistystar)," Streampelt, Flowerkit was not supposed to be yours, she was another queens kit, but she has a great destiny." Then Flowingstar went away as fast as she came. Then Streampelt saw a silver stream, a puddle of mud, a raven, and a flower. Then she noticed that the flower started to rise above everything else. Then she heard a voice, "One kit from an oak by a stream will have more power than even Starclan." Streampelt woke up and knew that it was Flowerkit that was going to have more power that Starclan, but she kept that a secret from everyone, even Oakfur. Six moons later it was time for the kits apprentice ceremony. Streampelt groomed each one. Chapter Three Flowerkit's Pov My mom, Streampelt licked me hard. I tried to duck, but I wasn't fast enough. I heard by siblings say, "I'm not a kit anymore" whined Ravenkit "This hurts." said Mudkit "It's time for the ceremony already." Mudkit and all the kits rushed out of the nursery. Streampelt's Pov "All cats old enough to swim please gather below the high branch" yowled Mistystar whle scrambling up the branch. "Mudkit, Silverkit, Flowerkit, and Ravenkit please step forward. Mudkit, Silverkit, Flowerkit, and Ravenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed.'' ''From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Mudpaw, Silverpaw, Flowerpaw, and Ravenpaw''. Blackclaw', '''you are ready to take on an apprentice.You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Mudpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Mudpaw. Stormfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice.You had received excellent training from Stonepelt, and you have shown yourself to be fast and strong. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Silverpaw. Feathertail, you are ready to take on an apprentice.You had received excellent training from Graystripe, and you have shown yourself to be kind and couragous. You will be the mentor of Ravenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Ravenpaw. I will mentor Flowerpaw." All the mentors padded up and touched noses to their apprentices. The crowd cheered, " Flowerpaw, Ravenpaw, Silverpaw, Mudpaw" Flowerkit's Pov My mom looked like she was surprised, I wonder why. Mistystar padded up. We all bowed down to her, "It's okay guys you don't have to. Training will begin tomorrow." I was so pleased that her mentor was nice. Chapter Four That night Starclan visited me and said,"One kit from an oak by a stream will have more power than even Starclan, and that one kit is you!" I was so confused. Why was I special? Then it struck me. No one that I was related to looked like me. The next morning I went to Willowbreeze to ask her why I was different. She said, " I don't know. Starclan hasn't told" I was selfish at that time and had a plan in mind Chapter Five I ran out of camp that night, straight into a fox. I clawed it's eyes hoping it would be blinded and go away, but it didn't. It scraped my fore leg hard. Blood started gushing out. I clawed it's flank back. We clawed back and forth for what seemed like forever. Then, I realized that I could just used that as part of the plan. So, I stopped and let it claw me. I knew I was bleeding to death. Then Flowingstar brought me into Starclan. I now realize how selfish I was. I didn't use my power like I was supposed to just because I thought I didn't belong. Now I watch as my clan die just because I was selfish. Just to let you know the plan was to drown myself. Chapter Six "Are you happy now, Blackkit?" "Yes" mewed Blackkit "Then run along and find some other Starclan cat to tell you their life story." I realized I felt bad for her she was killed as a kit by her father (who hated her) At least I got my warriors name when Mistystar found me. Now I am Flowerpetal. (Then again I guess I am still selfish)